1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit device. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a semiconductor device may have a rapid speed, the semiconductor device may use a clock for effectively transceiving signals from/to an external device.
As the signal transception between the semiconductor device and the external device may become faster, a frequency of the clock may become higher.
Thus, it may be required to change a design of the semiconductor device in proportion to the high frequency of the clock.